


Three Holmes Brothers x 2

by RedOrchid



Category: Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Holmes Brothers, M/M, OTW Fundraiser Auction, Sherrinford Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pieces of fanart created for yourlibrarian for the prompt "Merlin as the youngest Holmes brother".<br/>(OTW Fundraiser Auction 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Holmes Brothers x 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourlibrarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlibrarian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322841) by [fuzzytomato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/pseuds/fuzzytomato). 



[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/83076402@N06/8775423780/)

The Pendragon/Holmes Christmas party

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/83076402@N06/8775423626/)

Old family photo  
(That John found in Sherlock's sock drawer one morning while stealing a pair of Sherlock's socks, since all his own pairs were currently swimming in a mixture of lye, chocolate sauce and a partly dissolved rubber duck for some unfathomable reason.)


End file.
